


Решимость

by coppersulfate



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, ООС, Укусы, Юмор, и снова опозорился, повседневность, помогите хибари, постканон, стеб, тсуна снова пытался признаться кеко, шальная пуля
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppersulfate/pseuds/coppersulfate
Summary: Пуля Посмертной Воли сработала совсем не так как этого ожидал Реборн."- Не трогай меня! Я тебе не разрешал!- Вопрос не в том, кто мне разрешит, а в том, кто меня остановит."
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 7





	Решимость

Утро, положившее начало тем трагическим событиям, нельзя было назвать плохим. Из-за крыш домов проглядывало солнце, небо было ясное, теплый ветер нежно обдувал лицо стремительно бегущего в школу Тсуны. Сколько бы он уже не жил с Реборном, вставать вовремя у него так и не получалось.

После всего того, что он пережил будучи новоиспеченном боссом мафии, возвращаться к школьной рутине было очень странно. Он навалял злейшему лидеру отряда психов-убийц, побывал в будущем, поставил всех зазнавшихся на место и собрал разношерстую команду соратников из бывших врагов — как после такого вообще можно было думать о каких-то уравнениях и сочинениях? Однако его самый лучший в мире учитель, угрожая винтовкой, неоспоримо доказал всю важность образования. К слову, Реборн летел за ним на мини-вертолете, в который трансформировался Леон, и подгонял его обидными присказками.

Тсуна резко завернул за угол и вбежал на школьный двор. Другие ученики неторопливо шли ко входу в здание, как будто до начала занятий было еще много времени. Тсуна насторожился, поднял голову и взглянул на большие часы над крышей.

— Реборн! — рассержено выкрикнул Десятый. — Еще целых двадцать минут до звонка! Ты что, перевел все часы дома?

Малыш в шляпе с рыжей лентой глумливо усмехнулся.

— Ты должен быть пунктуален, чтобы не осрамить честь Вонголы.

— И что же мне делать столько времени?

— Используй свою харизму лидера и поговори со своими соратниками.

Тсуна отчаянно вздохнул и огляделся. У самой лестницы он заметил Кёко в компании одноклассников. Она нежно улыбалась и сияла добротой. Тсуна засмотрелся на нее, очарованный ее аурой ангела, и даже не заметил как какой-то ученик насмешливо задел его плечо, проходя мимо. Внезапно лицо Десятого потемнело — кто-то из одноклассников, и так стоявший слишком близко к Сасагаве, вдруг наклонился и поцеловал ее в щеку! У Тсуны прихватило сердце, и вся кровь внезапно прилила к лицу.

— Тсуна, твою несостоявшуюся девушку уводят, — не без укора сказал Реборн.

— Да как же это… — пробормотал Тсуна. — Я же ей так и не признался…

Реборн приземлился, вылез из своего транспорта, который тут же превратился в пистолет.

— Тогда умри и покажи ей свою решимость!

Пуля попала точно в лоб юному боссу.

«Я снова умираю?» — последние мысли пронеслись у него в голове. — «Я так жалею, что не смог признаться в любви Кёко-чан! Если бы я открыл ей свои чувства, она бы не дала ему себя поцеловать!»

Бездыханное тело кулем свалилось на землю. Где-то рядом охнули другие ученики. Внезапно яркое пламя возникло во лбу Тсуны, и он распахнул глаза, полные решимости. Неведомая энергия разорвала его одежду. Тсуна, оставшись в одних трусах с узором якорей, вскочил и завопил на весь школьный двор, так, что стая выращенных Хибари канареек, клевавшая пшено на крыше, взмыла в небо:

— РЕБООООРН! Я УМРУ, НО ПРИЗНАЮСЬ ЕЙ В ЛЮБВИ! СО МНОЙ МОЯ РЕШИМОСТЬ!

Несколько стоявших рядом девочек испуганно взвизгнули. Пылая волей и сверкая голыми икрами, Десятый в один миг преодолел разделявшую их с Кёко дистанцию. Девочка обернулась на шум и вздрогнула, увидев несущегося на нее аки поезд-пуля подростка в трусах.

Тсуна не церемонясь нокаутировал своего остолбеневшего соперника за сердце прекрасной дамы и спустил его с лестницы. Повсюду слышались возмущенные крики мальчиков и визги девочек. Тсуна совсем не по-джентельменски схватил Кёко за запястье и, устремив на нее свой пылающий взгляд, крикнул что было мочи:

— Кёко-чан! Я…! Тебя…!

— Что вы там столпились, травоядные? — его пламенное признание пронзил холодный и бесчувственный голос. На вершине лестницы стоял Хибари, опасно выставив перед собой тонфа и приготовившись убивать нарушителей.

Признание Тсуны срывалось уже в третий раз, и видимо под действием Пули он сильно из-за этого переживал. Посему подросток резко поднял голову, встречаясь взглядами с ГДК.

— РААВР! Как ты смеешь прерывать мое признание? — в тот момент Реборн почувствовал, что все идет совершенно не по плану.

Тсуна отпихнул Кёко в сторону и с животным рыком буквально полетел вверх по лестнице. Хибари ловко блокировал его атаку тонфа, и между ними разразилась битва похлеще Конфликта Колец. Стройное тело Хибари двигалось с отточенной сноровкой, на его губах играла хищная усмешка. Точные удары тонфа и яростные атаки Тсуны по секретной технике «бей куда попадешь» производили леденящий душу контраст.

— РЕЕЕБООРН! — отчаянно закричал Тсуна и сделал то, от чего все присутствующие пришли в настоящий ужас.

Хибари и глазом не успел моргнуть, как его тонфа оказались в воздухе и полетели вниз по лестнице. Металлические палки приземлились точно на недавно нокаутированного мальчика, издавшего истошный вопль. Лицо ошеломленного ГДК резко потемнело, а в его холодных глазах заплясали черти.

— Молись, зверек, — он занес кулак для удара, но Тсуна оказался быстрее и поймал его в свою ладонь.

— ЗА ЛЮБОВЬ! — заорал Тсуна и одним движением перебросил Хибари через себя, отправляя его вслед за тонфа.

Реборн нервно посмеивался, уже составляя в голове наброски объяснительной Девятому. Ученики придерживали свои нижние челюсти, боясь шелохнуться. Отправить в полет самого ГДК! — этот парень явно не из робкого десятка. Хибари тяжело поднялся с бедного юноши, на которого приземлился, и с дьявольской ухмылкой пошел на Десятого.

Тсуна круто развернулся и сам бросился вниз, прямо на застывшую в страхе Кёко. Кто-то очень разумный тут же потянул девочку в сторону, так что Тсуна налетел на Хибари, сбив его с ног.

— РААВР! Опять ты! — досадливо закричал Тсуна и прижал руки Хибари к земле нечеловеческой силой.

— Я смотрю кто-то осмелел, зверек, — процедил Хибари сквозь зубы, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы вырваться. — Я не разрешал тебе меня трогать.

— Вопрос не в том, кто мне разрешит, а в том, кто меня остановит!

— Загрызу до смерти.

— Сначала я! — и тут случилось нечто, непредвиденное никем.

Тсуна решительно впился в губы Хибари, прокусив их до крови. Однако со стороны это выглядело как самый настоящий поцелуй. Реборн оттянул полы шляпы вниз, чтобы не видеть этой сцены и желательно ее последствий. Ученики разделились на две группы — те, кто закрывали от ужаса глаза, и те, кто запечатлял происходящее на камеру телефона. У подошедшего на шум Кусакабэ выпала травинка изо рта. Хибари, который только отошел от унижения в подвале Кокуе, казалось, получил еще одну душевную травму. Возможно он даже слышал как сломалась его психика. А Тсуна вошел во вкус и принялся неистово зализывать прокушенную губу соперника.

Но, как говорится, у всего есть конец. Пламя во лбу Десятого рассеялось, его тело расслабилось, глаза закрылись — действие Пули прекратилось. Очнувшийся Тсуна чувствовал приятное тепло на своих губах. Он с огромной радостью подумал, что наконец целуется с Кёко-чан. Не открывая глаз, он уверенно проговорил в губы Хибари:

— Я тебя люблю.

Эх, Тсуна, лучше бы ты не открывал глаза.

Сердце юного босса ухнуло в пятки, когда он увидел под собой бледного как мертвец Хибари с прокушенной губой и размазанной по подбородку кровью.

«Только не это..!» — осознав, что он натворил, Тсуна понял, что жить ему осталось недолго.

— Зверек… — прохрипел Хибари.

— Хииии! — Тсуна отскочил от него как ошпаренный и принялся кланяться в пол. — Хибари-сан! Простите, простите, простите! Это был не я! Честное слово не я! В меня бес вселился!

Доселе валявшиеся на земле тонфа угрожающе звякнули.

— Умоляю, пощадите!

Хибари рывком поднял Тсуну на ноги и схватил его за челюсть. Он безумно улыбался, безумнее самого Принца-Потрошителя.

— Любишь, значит, — произнес ГДК. — Тогда запомни, — он приблизил свое лицо на очень опасное расстояние и выдохнул в губы Десятого: — Только я тут могу кусаться.

И будто в отместку Хибари приник ко рту Тсуны в кусачем поцелуе. Савада застыл, не в силах совладать с шоком. Ему было больно из-за прокушенной губы, страшно, стыдно и… жарко. Кровь прилила к его щекам, и сперло дыхание. Если вспомнить, его первый и единственный поцелуй произошел по несчастливой случайности с доктором Шамалом, потому Тсуна старался стереть его из памяти. Конечно, больше всего на свете подросток желал, чтобы его первый осознанный поцелуй был с прекрасной Кёко-чан. Однако сейчас, чувствуя горячее дыхание Хибари на своем лице и его отчаянные поцелуи-укусы, Тсуна почему-то ни капли не жалел о том, что это не Кёко.

В итоге эту трогательно-ужасающую сцену увидела вся школа Намимори. Кто-то в живую во дворе, кто-то с крыши и из окон, а те, кто в тот день не пришел, смотрели прямую трансляцию с телефона, благодаря смекалистым одноклассникам. Притаившийся за колонной Рокудо Мукуро, шпионивший за Десятым от нечего делать, едва сдерживая смех, тоже не пренебрег снять все на мобильник.

— Ку-фу-фу, надо же, босс смог унизить Кею еще больше чем я, — прошептал он, задыхаясь от смеха. — Ну ничего, я еще возьму реванш.

И отправил фото и видео всем своим контактам, в том числе Варии, Дино и Бьякурану.


End file.
